Conventional fluid containers, including both rigid and compliant containers, come in a variety of shapes and sizes with a variety of features, some of which accommodate a fluid phase change within the container. For example, some fluids (e.g., medical fluids) are stored and transported in compliant bags, which offer flexibility in the event the fluid freezes, but poor protection from physical puncture of the bag, which may contaminate the fluid. Other fluids are stored and transported in rigid containers, which may provide better protection from physical puncture, but may fracture due to expansion and contraction of the fluid as it freezes and thaws. Still other fluids are stored in a combination container (e.g., a flexible bag inside a rigid container), which may offer some of the benefits of each type of container, but with the added expense of redundant storage containers for a defined volume of fluid.
Each of the conventional rigid, compliant, and combined fluid containers lack a combination of features that comprehensively protects the container from fluid phase changes and external threats to the container while permitting easy physical manipulation of the container, including freeze/thaw resistance, puncture resistance, and input/output assemblies that are both protected and easy to use, for example.